


Strong Enough

by Kirochka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirochka/pseuds/Kirochka
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, a 24 years old omega that works from home. He promised himself to focus on raising his son Tama and does all it takes to protect him even without the presence of the father. But someone's knocking a new door in his life and is about to change it solemnly!





	Strong Enough

“Tama! get up already you’ll be late for school! also, your blueberry jam cheese rolls are ready so you better have them warm still!” Calls Yuuri his 6 years old son that shortly came dashing through the hallway bumping onto his mother in a hug, patting Vicchan while he’s at it. 

“MOOOORNINGG MOMMYY!” excitedly shouts Tama, receiving a feather light pinches on both sides of his cheeks as they accompany Yuri’s chuckles along “Morning my little jellybean, now have a seat and grab a bite! you don’t want to look tired on your first day of school do you?” asks Yuuri. “Nope!” Yuuri chuckled in response, giving another light pinch, but this time on his nose.

Later on, as Yuuri ties his sons shoes, he handled the bento box while giving his usual instructions that Tama is now used to hearing every time they’re about to go grocery shopping or to the playground, “And don’t ever talk to strangers, i know, now can i go mommy?” Yuuri smiled dumbfounded, 

“Is your mouth the one growing instead of your height?” he teased. 

“Mommy!!”

“alright alright you may leave” he knows how much of a sensitive topic Tama’s height is, it’s just a teasing material to Yuuri. The little brunette took a step back before he leaves to the bus 

“Oh and! Axel, Lutz and Loop are spending the rest of the day in ice castle! they’ve got something hidden there they said.. you’ll know once you come they said! so let’s go once I'm back from school!!” 

Yuuri nodded in response, “Definitely baby, now take care!” he sent a flying kiss over to his son that toothily caught it and waved bye bye.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄ 

After Yuuri has closed the door, he looked at Vicchan and said “The house’s all left for us two now huh? how long has it been?” then he took his way to the kitchen and started tidying things up and dove in thoughts.. Tama.. What did he do to deserve him? back in the day, why did life decide to turn it’s back on Yuuri? when he needed the least amount of hope, why was the last string of faith cut? the answer was never found. but he never knew that hope was forming itself as a human being! a toddler, Tama, his own son. Yuuri jumped out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing, Phichit was calling. 

“Yooooooo Yuuri!!!” 

“Phichit!” 

“Tama must’ve gone to school by now ha!”

“Yeah.. the house feels so huge and empty.”

“you’ll get used to it eventually.”

“I know, but, it’s just so odd. I mean, i’ve never been apart from him for a long while, the longest was when i was changing his diapers which then i realised i ran out of, so i had to rush where I met my luck standing behind 15 people in line, it was christmas eve.”

“Yeah, you're probably talking about the day i babysit for the first time! not to mention, the amount of poop i had to wipe thanks to a certain someone leaving a baby’s butt exposed, yikes!”

“Hahaha! you never told me this happened!” Yuuri chuckled.

“Well, there wasn’t enough room for me to complain, your hands were full already!” chuckled Phichit in return. “Oh well, I gotta go Celestino is looking for me. just wanted to check on ya!”

“I see, anyways thanks for your call, Have a nice day.”

“You too!” 

They hung up. “Now, onto the biggest mission Vicchan! Tama’s room!” Yuuri tries to sound as excited as possible since he’s about to enter earth’s side of hell. Picking up each colouring pencil from all around the room to the colouring books, toys and of course his video game that was giving up on life already. While on the brighter side of this room, Tama had posters of a certain Alpha athlete, a grey haired skater, with sea like blue eyes and of course in his famous FS GP costume which is a sparkly ombre mauve attire that expressed the dignity of a king. Victor Nikiforv. Yuuri shrugged and continued on with what is left in this room to be all cleaned and tidy! 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Later that day, it was around time Tama’ll be home at any second. 

“Mommy i’m hoooome!!”

“…” silence engulfed the entrance .

“Mommy? Vicchan? are you home?” asked the little brunette as silence hit him back 

“…” 

he slowly took his way to his room before he was being lifted and barked at, all at once. “WOOF!” Eyes wide, “AAAAAH! MOMMY!!” screamed Tama.  
It seems Vicchan was a little bit too excited for Tama’s return. 

“Mommy’s right here Tama!” spoke Yuuri as he pulled his son closer to his face, still hung in the air. “Momm-hic.. I w-was looking-hic” “Shush, shush, it’s okay now, did we scare you?” he got a nod in response. He took him to his chest where Tama rested his cheek on his mother’s shoulder, gazing into the wall while Yuuri soothed him with his calming omega scent. “Sorry baby, mommy was doing the laundry and the washing machine was too loud for me to hear you.” Explained Yuuri, shushing and softly patting his back as he sways from side to another.

“Tell me, how was your first day of school?” Tama suddenly rose up and gave his mommy the biggest toothy grin 

“Well, that was fast” Blinked Yuuri before he chuckled.

“It was supppper fun!! Although at first they laughed at my name.. they said it was a girl’s name!”

“About that.. well, It might be, but it also means a Jewel! and you’re my jewel aren't you?” said Yuuri. 

Tama blushed at that and nodded. “I- I guess..” he answered shyly looking the other way.

“Haha!! you guess? oh well, you’ll come to believe it one day.” Yuuri said ruffling his son’s hair. 

“What else did you do?”

“What else.. Uh-huh! we drew on small plant pots and then we had to plant a flower inside!” 

“sounds so fun haha!” 

“Yup!! we learned about this flower called Moon Flower, Mommy it only opens at night!!” 

he hands his mother a small pot with a closed flower planted  
“woah does it?” responded Yuuri sounding as surprised as possible, he basically sucks at it.

“Yeah! it means Tama can’t see it..”

“and why’s that?”

“Because Tama sleeps early.. So..” Tama gave Yuuri the grin.. 

“So?” asks Yuuri.

“SO I SHOULD STAY UP!” stated the little brunette beamingly where Yuuri chuckled in return.

“Haha, nope! i’ll tell you exactly what it means!” said Yuuri, carefully putting down the struggling little toddler who helped himself and sat on the floor with both arms on his legs, waiting patiently for what his mother is about to say as his eyes sparkled like a ship in the middle of a calm sea under the starry night.

“This flower my darling, when children go to sleep, it guards them!” 

“guards them?” asked Tama tilting his head to the side. 

“Yes! it protects them from bad dreams.”

“WOAAAAAH!!” stared Tama his mouth agape. 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

\- Arrived at ice castle - 

“Axel! Lutz! Loop! i’m he-“ 

“SHUUUUSH BAKA TAMA” the triplets covered the brunettes mouth to prevent him from screaming any louder and hid behind one of the lockers there.

“Hmph!” pouted Tama, the thing he hates the most besides being mocked for his height, is to be shushed or ordered around.

“Keep your voice down and calmly watch” said Lutz, pointing at a certain gentleman, receiving widened eyes from the toddler, unable to put one word together as he watches that person untying his skates, one side of his hair covering the higher half of it, once he was done, he rose up making his way towards the exit, that was Victor Nikiforov himself. While on the other hand we have a Katsuki Yuuri strained from running after his son, resting his arms on his knees.

“Tama!! you little- huh? what’re you four standing there staring at?” he asked as he turned around curious on what the kids were fascinated about. 

Right there by the counter stood a fine semi muscular man, to Yuuri it was the exact opposite of what they’d call a perfect timing when his eyes met with Victor’s. The sudden Budump! in his chest made him clench the left side of his shirt to help it calm down. Yet, what’s going on? the other party is looking at him quiet surprised at the action syncing they both coincidentally had. Victor gave a warm smile and waved low. Unintentionally, Yuuri was too lost to actually wave, he turned away to grab the life out of Tama and leave. All he knew was he needed to leave ice castle right this instant.

“Mommy! put me down!!” struggled the little brunette.

“Not until we’re home Tama, now shush.”

“Hmph! Don’t shush me!” 

“You little- just- i’ll deal with you later. Now do me a favour and stop!” whispered Yuuri while struggling to both avoid another awkward eye contact with Victor and fight the heat his face is forming. 

What was that just now? what was that all about?

Right now, the last thing Yuuri would want to think about is.. if all of that meant that his destined mate was just few steps away. otherwise why would he instinctively act that way and receive the same exact thing?  
Either way, this kind of thing is something Yuuri has long ago gave up on and a red line he’ll never cross again. 

Love? and Yuuri? Haha, sounds nostalgically pathetic to him so he kicked the thought away and focused on making their way home safe. Tama is all that matters now, no more selfishness.

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri and Tama have a strong parent - son relationship that develops a lot more than just raising Tama, he's befriending his own son hence you might notice the different ways of Yuuri dealing with him thanks to certain circumstances that will be unboxed through the chapters ;) If you like where this story is going, don't forget to leave kudos and comments! <3


End file.
